


The Good, the Bad, and the Futanari (Request)

by InerrantErotica



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femdom, Futanari, Incest, Maledom, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: Jesse McCree finds himself in Gothenburg for a little check up on his prosthetic arm. While he's looking for the Swedish engineer Torbjorn, he ends up stumbling upon an... interesting situation with his wife and daughter. As a request, this doesn't really fit in with my usual stories set in Overwatch and is pretty much meant to stand by itself. It doesn't really tie in with any ideas I have about the plot/characterization the way my other series does. Just plain 'ol good futa fun.





	The Good, the Bad, and the Futanari (Request)

Ingrid Lindholm cheerfully descended a flight of stairs with a hamper full of clothes in arms, humming an old Nordic folk tune. She was a tall woman, with long flaxen blonde hair braided around her crown and down to her back. Her blue eyes contrasted well with the red lipstick she wore in defiance of this domesticity that she was currently engaged in. The Lindholms had a fairly spacious home to themselves, fit for the horde of children and grandchildren that they reared here. It sat on the edge of a forest that had been in the family for generations. Today, it had fallen completely silent and the only thing that could be heard was the woman’s gentle humming.

A high pitched beeping coming from the kitchen punctuated the serenity. Moments later, Ingrid hurried over, grabbing a pair of heavy mitts and bending down to pull open the oven. When she rose with a freshly-baked apple pie in hands, she looked out the window directly in front of her and furrowed her brow. She had strong features, high cheekbones and watchful eyes shaped like almonds. Her gaze focused on the spruces rustling in the backyard. Something was out there…

The woman set the pie down on the counter and threw on a heavy winter coat. It might not have been freezing… but a Swedish Summer could still be quite chilly. The housewife went out the back of the house and scanned the trees and bushes for hiding places.

“Is someone there?” Ingrid asked, lifting her brows.

When no answer was forthcoming, she reached into her pocket for a remote control and thumbed one of its buttons. Out from the ground in several places and from hiding places on the house itself, red and yellow turrets started whirring to life, trembling and jutting out smoke as they all honed in one particularly large shrub, drawing their laser sights to coalesce on a single point.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa there!” A voice called out as the turrets’ followed a male figure emerging from the leaves, “C’mon now.”

Ingrid sighed… and then blinked, trying to put a name to the face, “A cowboy… Jesse McCree?”

“The one and only.” The vigilante said, tipping his hat as blue laser dots honed in his heart, “Uh… d’ya mind?”

With another press of a button, all the turrets retracted back into the ground or into their compartments on the house. Ingrid turned around, beckoning him back to the house.

“So what brings a wanted man like you to Gothenburg?” Ingrid asked, putting her coat up on a hanger and warming her hands. She wore a deep red collared dress beneath, with a white apron over and long boots up to her calves.

“Thought I’d give your old man a stop by.” McCree said, taking off his own red poncho and hanging it up next to the woman’s, “It’s my hand.”

He shot her a finger-gun with his prosthesis to emphasize, “Likes ta’ seize up on me. Can get a lil’ ...grabby.”

The man stood in her living room wearing a set of sleek tan armor, dusty brown chaps, and of course- a cowboy hat.

“I see.” She looked back at him, her eyes measuring him head to toe, “Finding it hard to get it tuned up while you’re on the run?”

The cowboy shrugged, offering his palms up.

“Well, my husband’s away with the children.” She said, leaning against a wall and crossing her arms, “So I’m afraid you’ll just have to wait.”

“Ah…” The man shook his head and pulled out a cigar and a box of matches, “That’s a darn shame. Best I not worry you then.”

Jesse struck the match, lighting up a flame. He was just about to meet it to the tip of the cigar when Ingrid came over and snapped shut her fingers around the flame. “Not in the house.” She said with a wry smile.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“I was expecting company.” She said, jerking her head over to the counter where the pie sat steaming against the windowsill and fogging it up, “But I’m sure they won’t mind if we share with a stranger in need.”

“Is that… apple pie?” Jesse lowered his head and raised his eyebrows.

The woman smiled and nodded with a melodious hum in affirmative.

“Just like ma’ used to make.” The cowboy quipped.

Some time later... Jesse was seated at the dinner table with a napkin tucked into his collar with nothing but crumbs and leftover crust on his plate. “Gotta say this is a big house to be all alone in.” The man mused aloud, looking over at all the family photos of her quite sizable family, “Seems kinda lonely.”

“I enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasts.” Ingrid said, sitting next to him and folding her hands over one another in her lap. The whole dinner table and she chose to sit… right there, “And the privacy.”

“Yeah, I imagine that comes at a premium ‘round here.” He said, idly scratching his beard. His attention was suddenly seized by the way she put her hand on his own. A soft woman’s touch… on the calloused and rough hand of a vigilante gunfighter.

“You have no idea.” Ingrid declared, their faces suddenly so very close now… “We could make it just a little less private though, hm?”

“I’m not sure I quite know what yer’ implicatin’ here.” McCree cautiously said.

“I was just thinking to myself how nice it would to have a man today…” Ingrid huskily whispered, drawing closer and closer until their lips were nearly touching, “-when you showed up.”

He didn’t move his hand away but he did avert his eyes from her, “I’m not sure if I can oblige a married woman’s request like that… a man’s gotta have honor.”

“You think my husband doesn’t know?” Her lips curved into a smile, “Do any of my children take after him?”

Jesse’s eyes were reflexively drawn back to the photos on the wall. He had to admit… there wasn’t much a resemblance. If the ornery dwarf knew and approved after all these years of marriage… well, that was pretty tempting.

“Afraid I ain’t looking to have any of my own, though.” He offered up a token protest, “-even if another man’s gonna raise ‘em.”

She softly laughed, “I wouldn’t worry about that. Nine’s well enough for me.”

He tilted his head and blew some air out of his cheeks. McCree struggled to come up with another excuse to politely decline... but when nothing was forthcoming, he shrugged and nodded his head, drawing his eyes back to her own piercing blue gaze.

 

As McCree peeled off his armor behind her in the bedroom, Ingrid went to work setting up a tiny little four-armed robot. It looked much like one of her husband’s turrets, but it walked and jumped and hopped… and instead of a gun, it was armed with what looked like a camera.

She patted it on its head and marched away towards the cowboy.

“Whoa now.” Jesse put his hands up, “Not sure how I feel about this whole thing going on tape. Sounds kinda… incriminating.”

He was suddenly lurched forward, pulled almost off his feet when Ingrid slipped her fingers behind his belt buckle and brought him less than an inch away from her. She looked up at him with a steely narrow-eyed smile as she undid his belt.

“Hey didja’ hear me?” He asked in the moment before she dropped to her knees and unzipped his fly. She fearlessly reached in and pulled out his cock, thick, heavy and warm. Already about half a foot long when it was soft, she couldn’t help but give it a testing squeeze. All his protests melted away as the housewife wrapped her lips around his head and rolled her tongue around his most sensitive parts.

He had to admit she had some skill. This wasn’t her first rodeo. Jesse craned his head back and inhaled deeply as she started lovingly worshipped his cock, filling the air with the sounds of fawning kisses, licks, and sucks. She practically devoured him as he grew between her lips.

And grow he did. He was already hung like a horse so when she got the cowboy’s blood pumping, his cock stiffened out to an impressive twenty five or thirty centimeters. Or about ten to twelve inches by the American’s reckoning. She pulled away after getting his shaft nice and wet with spit, “Åh herre gud! I thought you were already hard!”

“I ain’t a quick draw like that, sugar.” He replied with a smile and a tilt of his head. She didn’t even wait for his reply before she went back to wrapping her lips around him, paying special attention to his sensitive head before diving deep and deepthroating him. Oh, it had been a long time since he was with a woman who so courageously threw herself down onto his cock like this…

It aroused something fierce deep in him. She could probably get him off like this… get him to paint the lovely housewife’s face hot white and dripping. As mighty tempting as that was, if he had a chance to fuck her today, he sure as hell was gonna take it.

“How ‘bout we get rollin’ more serious-like, sugar?” Jesse asked, nodding to the bed.

“Thought you’d never ask.” Ingrid said with a wink as she stood up and sauntered over to take a seat. The turret camera hopped from a table to a nightstand to keep her in view…

He sat on the bed and crossed one leg over his knee to remove his boots. Behind him the woman sultrily threw her red dress over her head, revealing the physique of a woman quite fit for her age… her pale breasts were full and heavy, resting well on her ribcage. She bore the stretch marks of repeated motherhood alongside a flat stomach and wiry physique. A woman of experience was all the more pleasing in her own way- he had his scars and she had hers.

“You don’t look a day older than when I left Overwatch.” he marveled, kicking off his boots and spurs.

“You were always a charmer, weren’t you?” The woman said, sitting up on her knees and planting her hands on his chest. She threw him down onto his back, sinking him into the soft bed. His hat fell off from the shove and ended up squashed beneath the back of his head.

“Cowgirl, huh?” He said with a smirk.

“Just your style, isn’t it?” Ingrid quipped back with a wink, pulling his pants and chaps both down to his thighs as she threw one leg over him and straddled him. Her fingers went down to his hard cock, sliding along his thick veins until she hooked two fingers just beneath his head. The woman bit her lip… it was quite awkward for a man so large as McCree. She wouldn’t be able to sit at all- not without some concerted effort and easing into it at least. This was probably going to leave her thighs burning after all was said in done… but how often did a woman get the chance to ride such a massive specimen of virility? He could feel her pussy dripping before they even touched.

She dropped her hips down, covering him in her sex. The housewife was already soaking wet. When their sex met, he was all slick in moments. The woman started to rock, rolling her hips forward and back… as if to acclimatize herself to his girth. Little by little, she wedged more and more of his cock within the vice of her womanhood.

Jesse reached up, putting each of his hands on her hips. The metal was surprisingly warm and soft to the touch. A bit harder than flesh, but then again McCree was a harder man than most. Rugged and rough around the edges maybe, but that’s just what Ingrid found so desirable about him.

She got more and more into it, nodding her head with a sultry smile as she started moving up and down rather than back and forth, taking more and more of him into her waiting sex until nearly half of his impressive member was buried in her… Her wetness crawled down the remainder of his length, moistening his balls. She felt his fingers squeezing harder on her soft flesh, the prosthetic arm matching its pair in intensity and need. Ingrid herself hunched over, splaying her fingers out across his chest and riding him in earnest.

He groaned, feeling something potent stirring up in his loins. In the back of his mind, Jesse wondered if he could trust her about their little agreement… about not making a daddy out of him. In the front of his mind, he just didn’t want this ride to end.

The sounds of wet slapping and moans both masculine and feminine filled the bedroom. He could barely hear the zooming of the lens from the turret camera. What did rise up over the noise of fucking, however, was the sound of the front door slamming.

“Mamma!” Cried out the serenous voice muffled through the walls, “Jag är hemma!”

Though it had been quite a few years, he knew that voice must have belonged to her youngest daughter, Brigitte. How old must she have been now? Nineteen- twenty? Hard to imagine… But he didn’t have long to ruminate over it- it just wouldn’t do having the young lady walking in on her mother so… engaged with a man other than her husband.

McCree tried to sit up but Ingrid forced him back down and shook her head.

“Ma’am?” He asked, lifting one eyebrow up, “You, uh-, wanna excuse me?”

“Don’t you stop, Jesse.” She shook her head with her golden brows furrowed in satisfaction, “I’m not letting you go until you give me everything you’ve got.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely....” He said, quirking his head as he tightened his grip on her and started moving his hips up with her. His fingers depressed her soft flesh as he grit his teeth and gave it to her just like she wanted.

Her pale blue eyes widened with the initial shock but she soon tucked her chin in and smiled, digging her fingernails into his shirt.

“Mamma!” Brigitte called out, “Tjohoooooo, är det någon hemma?”

He was finding new depths to her womanhood with each rapid fire pump that sent his balls slapping against her behind. Jesse grit his teeth, nearing his limit. She hadn’t had a man fill her so thoroughly in a long time… and he hadn’t had a woman envelop him so deeply in a while either. She hunched over, locking her eyes on him with a ferocity he seldom saw in a woman. Not since Ashe… “You better hurry, Jesse.” She huskily commanded, “Before she walks in on us.”

So she wasn’t about to let him go on his own. Not until he was finished. Looks like they just had to do this the fun way. With a haste, too- lil’ Briggy was gonna come a’ knocking sooner or later.

Jesse started thrusting his hips up harder and shoving her down tighter on his cock. She was lifted up from the sheer force of his efforts… only to be forced down from his hands. Content to let him manhandle her all he wanted, Ingrid rose her hands up to massage her breasts and run her fingers across her nipples. It was just what she was hoping for… an excuse for the man to really let loose.

The man beneath her started to grunt and groan, gritting his teeth and wincing as he approached his limit. Ingrid threw her head back, bucking atop her cowboy… she clenched hard on him, honed muscles in her womanhood working to practically milk him. He felt a heavy load stirring deep in his loins, pulled from his balls and destined for the mother’s womb...

Just then, the door opened, revealing the bright amber-eyed face of one Brigitte Lindholm.

Her cheeks instantly flushed red and hot as she saw a strange man in her parents’ bedroom, pumping her mother full of his cum.

The younger woman couldn’t tear her eyes away- not from the sight of that massive cock half-hidden in her mom’s sex. Even as it convulsed and throbbed, splashing out thick gobs of excess cum over his own abs, balls, and the bedsheets beneath… she could only imagine how much was inside her.

Ingrid didn’t have to imagine- she felt each powerful spurt filling her… she felt each pulse in his veins, each contraction of his muscles conjuring more and more with each passing moment. Most of all, she felt her daughter’s eyes upon her.

“M-mamma, I’m sorry!” Brigitte looked away… but still remained just where she was standing.

“Ah, Briggy, my älskling…” Ingrid cooed as her lover’s orgasm receded and he sank back down into the soft bed, “You remember Jesse McCree?”

“M-McCree?” She blinked, her eyes wide and nervous. Instantly memories came flooding back of her naive crush on the American cowboy. Back when Overwatch was still a part of their lives… To meet him again like this, it excited all kinds of nostalgic fantasies and latent feelings.

“H-hello.” The girl murmured.

McCree sat up and propped himself on his elbows, still tied with Ingrid in a lover’s embrace. “Howdy.” He said with a swagger, trying to ease the situation in the only way he knew how, “...Thought you said all the dogies were with the old man?” He asked, looking back to the housewife.

“I said the children.” Ingrid replied with a smile, leaning close to him and turning her head over to Brigitte so that his eyes would follow, “My älskling Briggy’s a grown woman now, see?”

Jesse looked over at the girl’s body. He had to admit she struck quite the profile… thick biceps laid bare by her sleeveless top, buxom with a flat stomach… some abs even poking out from the gap between her shirt and trousers. He saw the resemblance in their body types, but Brigitte’s facial features were considerably more rounded than her mother’s- only offset by the way she let her bangs grow out and the length of her ponytail.

“I’ll say.” He muttered, “So she, uh, knows?”

Ingrid nodded and reached down between her thighs- sliding two fingers up McCree’s length until they met her womanly lips. He relaxed his grip, the robotic hand notably a little more reluctant to let go than it should have been... She slid off of him, cupping her pussy as she threw her legs over and sat on the bed right next to him. It looked like she was trying to keep all his copious cum in her.

“She’s still a little shy… never really been with a man on her own, can you believe that?” Ingrid luridly explained, “Briggy dear… would you come and clean us up?”

“Y-yes, Mamma.” The younger woman nodded, dropping her things and sheepishly approaching the bed.

With a woman like Ingrid around, he found it hard to believe that the girl could still be so bashful about the topic of sex. The young woman joined them on the bed and got on her hands and knees. Ingrid kept her fingers flat over her pussy and nodded over to McCree, “Jesse first.”

Though he had just came and was still sensitive… Jesse had to admit there was something potent about the sight of the young woman, cheeks red as a tomato, mustering up the courage to clean off the cock that had just moments before been buried deep in her mother’s sex.

Ingrid reached behind him, plucking his hat out from under him and placing it atop her daughter’s head just as the younger woman’s lips brushed up against his slimy cockhead. Brigitte poked the hat up out of her eyes with one finger before giving his member a cautious little lick. He was lost in her eyes… whereas Ingrid had an almost predatory look to her, the girl had eyes like a little bunny, eager to please and unsure of herself. He thought she was doing damn good enough just as she was.

One lick followed another… and a third and a fourth, until she wrapped her lips around his whole head and softly hummed in pleasure at the taste of both a man and woman’s cum slathered all over him. She didn’t use her hands, sucking as deep as she could take it and licking at where she couldn’t. When the only thing left on him was her spit, McCree was still a little hard.

“Did I do good?” She asked, her golden eyes pleading just beneath the brim of his hat.

“Aw hell, pumpkin.” McCree laughed and patted her head, bringing the hat back down over her face for a moment before she fixed it, “You did great.”

The girl blushed and smiled as a little bit of cum dribbled down to her jaw.

“Nu är din moder...” Ingrid cooed, settling a little bit away from McCree and spreading her legs. Brigitte sheepishly wiped her lips on the back of her hand and crawled over to her mother. She planted her hands on the bed and craned her neck forward to get as low as she could, looking up at her mother.

Ingrid’s fingers were still pressed tightly over her womanhood less than an inch away from the girl’s lips. “Ready? Don’t miss any of it.”

“I won’t, mamma.” Brigitte said with a blush, sticking her tongue out just beneath Ingrid’s nails.

The housewife lifted her fingers away and let a thick helping of semen avalanche out onto her daughter’s tongue and chin. Brigitte leaned in closer, pressing her lips up against her mother’s own… She formed a seal around Ingrid’s sex to desperately lick up everything that came out. The older woman leaned her head back and stiffened her arms as braces behind her as she clenched and tightened her abs. McCree saw the older woman’s stomach tightening… and could only imagine what was going on beyond what he could see with his eyes alone. Ingrid was forcing his cum out onto her own daughter’s waiting tongue- like she cumming the way a man might… albeit a bit less explosively. Brigitte happily ate her out, closing her eyes to focus entirely on her work. Ingrid got lost in it too, rhythmically tensing and relaxing to assist in her daughter’s efforts.

With the housewife occupied, McCree took the opportunity to take out a cigar and just relax to enjoy the sight before him. The moment she heard the match strike, Ingrid opened an eye and shot him a disapproving glare. He shrugged and starting puffing a bit to get it going. A little four-legged robot waddled across the floor with a small scooper arm, eager to be of use. He looked it over curiously a tapped a few ashes onto the carpet for the robot to clean up. Mighty convenient.

The man rubbed his nose and sat up, leaning over so he could get a good look at Brigitte’s behind. A fine ass, he had to admit. He nestled the stogie between his lips and cupped both of her cheeks. As his hands got lower, the girl jerked her head up… only to have Ingrid shove it back down onto her sex. He heard a muffled voice but chalked it up to impassioned vocalizations made in the heat of the moment.

Brigitte’s butt sat square on her heels and low to the bed. McCree had to lean forward to slip his fingers under the hem of her trousers and tug them down her lithesome hips. He felt her resisting him for a moment, keeping her hips down. The man paused, curious about her apprehension...

“Fortsätt.” Ingrid cooed, noting her reluctance as well, “Låt honom se, älskling.”

The girl relented and lifted her ass up in the air. McCree marvelled at it, pale and round… watching as more and more it was revealed to him- until her trousers caught on something- Brigitte’s cock.

“Well then, so this is what’s got you all up in a fuss.” Jesse said with a laugh, “You should have just said so, pumpkin. Ain’t nothing to be ashamed of.”

He took just one drag of his cigar, tapped some ashes off the side of the bed, and finished pulling her pants down to her knees. She was quite large… almost as big as he was. Eight… maybe nine inches? It was lookin’ pretty between her thighs like that, pointed straight down and already seeping precum over the back of her knees. Totally hairless as well. Her balls were full, he could tell, and just above them was a wet pussy glistening with arousal. She was so wet, in fact, that even her male parts were getting soaked in the woman’s pleasure. He cupped her ass with his mechanical hand and spread her womanly lips with the other. Brigitte moaned best as she could with her mother forcing her head down like this.

Now he was curious… Jesse wanted to try something he had always wondered about. He slipped a metal thumb into her ass and buried two fingers into her womanhood. He felt her reflexively clench on him in the same moment that her cock twitched and throbbed below.

Like a fine artisan hard at work, McCree narrowed his eyes and went to work, finger fucking the girl in both holes as he sat behind her. His own cock was stiffening to erection and demanding attention… but Brigitte was a good girl and deserved to get hers too. Jesse was going to make sure of it. He maneuvered the cigar to the side of his mouth, out of his way, and he went to work.

She squirmed and rocked in place as he pleasured her ass and pussy. Brigitte mewled helplessly while her mother kept her head down. The housewife closed her legs, trapping the girl as she felt herself approaching a climax… by his reckoning, the girl must have already lapped up all the cum he emptied into her mother. Now she was just eating her out for its own sake. Some crazy family…

“Mmpph.” Brigitte moaned, her amber eyes going cross before rolling into the back of her head. Jesse felt her tightening on his fingers and thumb. Her pussy clenched on him- her ass tightened… and, to his satisfaction, her cock trembled as well. More than trembling even- it was cumming. It just took a brief moment for it show. Her pussy clamped down on him before she started shooting thick ropes of cum all over her calves and the back of her knees. McCree didn’t let up… no, this only encouraged him to go harder.

Jesse pushed his fingers in her harder, finger fucking her until her legs gave out and she fell forward, the cowboy’s hat falling off of her head. Ingrid reached down, hooking her hands under Brigitte’s armpits and helping her up so that she could embrace her mother at the very moment she received her first ever orgasm from a man. The girl moaned and clutched at the older woman as her cock heaped loads of hot cum onto the bed sheets. It just kept going and going, splashing onto a puddle… all the while, McCree could feel her womanhood cumming in tandem, gushing over his fingers.

When it was all finally over, the girl was a trembling sniffling mess in her mother’s arms. Ingrid patted Brigitte’s hair as the aftershocks of orgasm wracked her body. Jesse sat backwards, chuckling as he retrieved his hat.

“Brigitte.” Ingrid cooed, “My älskling… was it good?”

The younger woman sheepishly nodded.

“You made a bit of a mess.” Her mother gently chided, stroking Brigitte’s cheek. She shot a glance down at the girl’s dripping wet cock, “You’re still hard?”

Brigitte nodded again.

“Take off your clothes.” Ingrid commanded.

The girl rolled over and slid her pants down the rest of her legs, then hooked her thumbs under her top and threw it over her head. There was certainly a family resemblance. McCree couldn’t help but note how full and perky her breasts were. Ingrid’s were a little bigger on account of motherhood… but less defiant of gravity. A lot like her cock, now that he thought about it. He was bigger in that respect too, but the sheer weight of it meant his erection was never much higher than parallel with the ground- Brigitte’s cock sprung straight up in contrast, nearly touching her belly button whenever she moved a certain way. Guess it was the enthusiasm of a younger woman on display.

“Excitable, ain’t she?” McCree chuckled, puffing a cloud of smoke and pulling the cigar away from his lips.

“Speak for yourself, cowboy.” Ingrid said with a lurid smile as she noted his own stiff cock, “C’mere.”

The housewife leaned back as he approached, his cock swinging with each movement. The woman reached out and grabbed it as he stood on his knees at her side. “Briggy, dear.” Ingrid cooed to the wide-eyed woman, “Can you go again?”

“Y-yes, mamma.”

McCree shook his head. To be young, dumb, and full of cum again, able to go back to back like this. He’d been there once, with Ashe and all the other ladies in Overwatch’s hayday. The cowboy could still lay down some pipe, sure… but he at least needed a minute in between repetitions.

Ingrid spread her legs, “Come and give it to your mor..”

The girl hurriedly obliged, putting her hands on each of her mother’s knees and angling her cum-dripping cock straight for the housewife’s pussy. She pushed in with the enthusiasm of a virgin fucking for the very first time. Brigitte threw her head back and let out a moan as she felt her shaft gripped tight in her mother’s inner walls.

The girl winced, drawing back so that she could thrust again. The younger woman started with a steady and eager rhythm, each push making her mother’s tits slide back and forth upon her chest. McCree felt himself pulled by his cock towards the housewife. Ingrid eagerly took him in his mouth again and ran her tongue around his sensitive underside. Damn she could really suck a cock. Getting fucked by her own daughter like this didn’t slow her down a beat.

Brigitte’s girly moans and grunts fought with the sounds of slurping and sucking in the air and he had to admit it was a close contest between the two. He wasn’t sure which was a better feast for his eyes- Ingrid so lovingly devouring his cock, bobbing her head and up down his length… or blushing Brigitte pounding away at her mother, breasts bouncing and abs flexing.

Ingrid cradled his balls, as if to milk him and coax from him another load of cum. Brigitte hunched over, crying out, “M-mamma!” as she drove herself harder and faster. It was like her hips were possessed of a will of their own, thrusting away with no regard for the girl’s endurance or shame. McCree spat out his stogie and reached out, grabbing the girl’s ponytail and pulling her head towards him. Their lips locked and he plunged his tongue down her throat. The girl practically melted in his grasp… moaning and squirming as his tongue danced with her own in her mouth.

Jesse rocked his hips at the same time, face-fucking the housewife below them. Every push made her head recoil back and slapped his balls against her chin- but she took it all in stride. She twisted her head on him like a swivel. Every thrust from Brigitte made her rock on it as well. He reached down, grabbing one of her braids and using it as a handle to stabilize her…

Now pulling both Brigitte and Ingrid towards him, the cowboy found it mighty pleasing to enjoy both of their mouths at once like this. For Brigitte, the added pleasure of making out with a man while she was making love to her own mother was just too much to endure. Her hips moved first, spasming uncontrollably as she started to climax again. Her stomach tightened and her fingers squeezed hard on the housewife’s soft legs in the moments before her cock started gushing, hurtling her cum deep into her mother’s womb- the second time today that it had been so blessed.

Ingrid moaned over the man’s cock as she basked in the warm feeling of being filled so thoroughly to her core. Brigitte throbbed within her, leaving the younger woman feeling utterly spent. Her tongue no longer fought with Jesse’s and she was entirely receptive to every little exploration he made of her mouth. He let go of her head and their lips parted, allowing the girl to slump forward panting. Ingrid pulled away from the man’s cock and looked upon her daughter with a soft smile.

Brigitte drew away, her cock pulling free of Ingrid’s pussy and bringing out with it a gush of cum onto the sheets. Her mother reached down, stroking the girl’s cock and squeezing out of it the last remnants of her orgasm… the housewife smiled, asking, “Are you finally all done?”

Her daughter nodded and bit her lip.

“Good.” Ingrid said, “Now roll over. I want to watch Jesse fuck you.”

Brigitte blushed at the thought and complied, laying upon her back and anxiously holding herself. McCree laughed to himself and tipped his hat to Ingrid, “Much obliged.”

He positioned himself at her feet, grabbing her by the ankles as he stood and dragging her legs up into the air. He lifted her butt up off the ground and then pushed her feet forward, folding her over so that her knees flanked her ears and her ass was presented to him. Even more lewdly, her own cock was pointed straight at her…

Ingrid moved forward sat so that she could cradle her daughter’s head and stroke her long auburn hair… a prime position watch her latest boytoy stuff her daughter’s asshole.

McCree cupped the girls’ ass and spread her cheeks, angling his cock for her. With a grunt of exertion and a downward push, the cowboy plunged his cock deep in her tight ass, stretching her and making the girl’s cock stiffen and throb anew.

As Jesse leaned forward and started thrusting downwards, Brigitte let out a lurid series of wordless vocalizations. She couldn’t help but watch him, transfixed on how that gigantic cock of his disappeared inside of her.

He had to admit she took it like a champ. Either she was just that into it or she’d been practicing at home… with an old hat like Ingrid around, it might have been a bit of both. That suited him just fine.

He was nearing his limit. After getting blown by Ingrid and watching Brigitte enjoy herself twice already, Jesse had just the thing in mind to make this occasion truly memorable. He was sure they wouldn’t complain too much…

Brigitte’s eyes were rolling into the back of her head as he drove into her ass like a piston. Ingrid coddled her as the young woman’s cock started to twitch- her balls tightening and her abs clenching… until, with her teeth grit and her face in an expression of utter ecstasy- Brigitte came again- long ropes spurting in arcs across her own face and breasts. It absolutely painted her- laying thick and steamy upon her button nose, supple lips, and perky breasts. She shuddered as it covered her and started dribbling down her face. Brigitte’s legs were trembling when McCree let them drop and started pumping his hand over his cock with a blur.

“Here it comes!” He warned, briefly captivating the younger woman’s attention in the moments before his own climax seized him and he started shooting his own load. The first heavy spurt hit Ingrid, splashing her square in the cheek and eliciting a happy laugh from the housewife. The second and third hit her lips and collar. Where the end of each rope fell short, it laid upon her breasts, stomach, and of course, the girly figure lying between them still cumming all over herself. The younger woman bathed in it all, massaging a mixture of creamy spunk into her skin. Ingrid too closed her eyes and opened her mouth, taking it all in. The torrent rained over them, so heavy that each strike rang out in the air with a sticky wet slap as it hit their bodies and instantly started dribbling down. A veritable shower of cum over mother and daughter both…

Everyone was panting, utterly spent. The women were covered and McCree was quite thoroughly drenched in sweat too.

“Hot damn.” He said, waggling his cock and flicking off the last drops of cum onto the happy girl laying beneath him, “An’ I thought the apple pie was the best luck of my day.”

It was hard to tell whether more of the mess all over Brigitte was his or her own. She looked downright daft with her eyes rolled into the back of her head like that, tongue out and cheeks all rosy beneath all the white draped over ‘em.

Ingrid laughed, narrowing her eyes on his mechanical arm as she said, “Good thing that hand of yours was so… grabby. My Briggy can take care of that for you once she’s recovered, hm?”

“Hm?” Jesse tilted his head, “My hand?”

Then realization dawned on him and he looked down at his robotic arm. It was stuck in a perpetual ‘thumbs-up’ gesture.

“Oh. Right.” He sighed, forcing his thumb back down with his other hand. Brigitte lay in a puddle of their own making, happily catching her breath as her cock finally began to soften and her carnal desires were finally permitted to subside. Ingrid wiped a strand of cum off her nose and dipped her fingers down to Brigitte’s mouth with a motherly smile. Her daughter happily cleaned it all off, suckling the woman’s fingers.

As she slid her fingers down to the knuckle in the girl’s throat, Ingrid turned her head with a knowing smile to the turret camera staring at them from across the way… She turned back to Brigitte, “Did you like that?”

Her daughter nodded.

“Would you like to fuck for your daddy again sometime?”

Brigitte nodded again.

McCree scratched the back of his neck, feeling just a little bit awkward about what he just stepped into… but hell if he wasn’t coming back when he got the chance.


End file.
